Zombies!
by iEATglaresforBREAKFAST
Summary: It's the start of The Zombie Apocalypse! Watch as America and England overcome fears and obstacles in trying to save humanity! T for swearing and suggestive themes. UsUk
1. Chapter 1

**HEYA! So yeah I started writing this on Halloween…sadly did not finish 'til today…soo HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Before I forget: I don't own Hetalia…and unless I become a billionaire I never will… I don't knw how long this will stretch out, or if I'll update as often as I'd like…oh well ENOUGH RAMBLING!**

"ZOMBIES AHEAD TURN BACK OR FACE DEATH" That's what the sign said anyways.

America was heading to his private airport when he came across it, just another one of those electronic construction things. Someone must've hacked into the system, _again_. It wasn't surprising, as it had happened a few times already, and by a few time I mean a whole hell of a lot of times. _'It got old the first 1,567 times.'_ He would alert the people in charge of that kind of stuff later.

America looked at the time '12:27'.

"CRAP! Imma be late! Dude, Iggy won't be happy, hell he's gonna be pissed!" England was coming over for Halloween (which was in a couple days). Normally no one would visit him and so, he would generally be a bit lonely this time of year. So when America begged and pleaded he couldn't day no. England's plane was supposed to touch down at about 12:30. America was still about 20 minutes away, and we all know how much of a time Nazi England is.

At about 12:50, America arrived at the airport. Something wasn't right, maybe it was the lack of guards, or the weird noises coming from the runway…which just happened to have smoke billowing into the air.

America's heart clenched. Smoke meant fire, and fire, especially on a runway, meant an explosion, and in this situation, that meant a crash.

The only plane he knew was coming in was England's, _'Is that where everyone went? Is England o.k.?'_ He sure hoped so…

America hurried of to the runway which the smoke was coming from. As expected he came across a crashed plane, strangely enough the plane seemed to have been departing when it crashed.

He was partially correct when wondering if this is where everyone had gone. There were about 7 people, guards, standing around the plane…no sign of England.

"HEY! What happened?" He shouted this pretty loud seeing as he wasn't actually close enough to them for them to hear him ask normally.

One of the men looked up, and America's blood ran cold. The man looked at him with dead eyes, that seemed to light up with an unnatural hunger upon seeing him, his skin was deathly pale and there was a lot of blood on him, mostly from some sort of wound on his neck. The man showed no signs of pain though…

America knew exactly what was going on, _'It's a…a ZOMBIE!'_ His suspicions were proved even more correct when the creature let out a moan. The other…zombies… turned and gave him the same look and started to make their way towards him.

They weren't too slow, a bit sluggish, like one would be when first waking up in the morning. So let's asses our hero's situation, he's got zombies closing in on him, he's got really freakin' scary _zombies_ coming to eat his _brains_, and possibly other body parts too, we all know he wasn't good with horror movies, so why would he be good with the real thing? And to top that he didn't know where England was, _'England! What if he's waiting for me to come rescue him? I'd be no good if I was dead!'_

And so he prepared, he sorta regretted not carrying guns with him now…fist fighting these things probably wasn't a good idea... He spotted a gun in a holster at the things hip, they _had_ been guards, a small plan to get said gun formulated in his head, he was grateful for the extra coverage that his gloves and bomber jacket gave him.

Once the first zombie got close enough to make a grab for him it did, rather quickly I might add, but America being the awesome hero he is, sidestepped and hit the thing in the head as hard as he possibly could. The zombie flailed as it tried to regain its lost balance, but it gave the perfect opening, and America took the gun and quickly fired a shot into the things head.

He preceded to do the same to the other 6. "Nailed 'em! Now to find England…I hope to god he's o.k."

After America grabbed ammo of the other guards now lifeless bodies, he decided to check what he could of the plane, thinking that maybe England had tried to fly away.

The only bodies he could see were in the cockpit and they were obviously _not_ England, they were bigger and manlier.

He then decided to check the security and customs building (which was the only building seeing as this was his private airport). America opened the door with some difficulty, as it was heavily barricaded on the other side, though once he did get it open, it seemed as if some of the barricade had been pulled out in a hurry, as if someone had been trying to get out, only to give up.

There was a lot of blood on the floor, some on the walls. Other then the blood the place was quite plain, just a couple of security stations and a hallway which led to a couple customs offices and the bathrooms. A couple of moans from the hallway alerted him that there where at lest 2 or 3 zombies in the building. America hid behind the corner, readied his weapon and disposed of 5 more zombies, all of which had been more occupied trying to tear down the door, which they would've achieved in a couple more minutes, to notice that he was in the building. 4 of them were the customs people and the other one was another guard, which he happily got more ammo off of.

America tried the door, but it too seemed to be barricaded, putting weapon in a ready position, America broke down the door with practiced efficiency, and did a quick sweep of the room before letting his eyes land on a distraught England. England stared back at him before glaring.

"BLOODY HELL, AMERICA! What were you thinking? I didn't put that warning up for nothing! But you still came? WHAT is WRONG with you? You git!" But before he could get any further into his furious rant, he was practically tackled by a really fecking scared America.

"OH GOD! You're o.k.! I thought that they had got you and that you were one of them! But you're not and you're here and ALIVE! I was worried, and they tried to e-eat m-me and it w-was so scary and if-" At this point America was downright sobbing and England just hushed him. They were like this for about a minute before more moans could be heard. America was in no shape to deal with this and started shaking more, he had found England, so the drive he had before was practically gone now. England seeing this, took the gun from America.

By the time the zombies made it to the door, England had gotten a good aim on the doorway and he quickly re-killed the creatures. There had been 3, there wouldn't be anymore here because there had only been 14 people not including the 2 people in the plane and England himself.

It took a while, but America finally calmed down. When he did England decided to speak,

"Why didn't you heed my warning?" America looked up feeling more confused then when he found out he liked England.

"Did you text me?" England pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured toward a computer.

"The road sign, I don't have my phone with me…I forgot it at home…I would have emailed but the computer was only usable for road signs."

America thought about it and seemed to remember a construction sign that said something about zombies and turning back. He flashed a sheepish grin.

"Oh…that…I thought someone just hacked into the system…again…" England raised an eyebrow.

"_Again_? Your security is worse then I thought."

"While I would normally counter that with "HEY", I'm more curious about what went down before I got here." England nodded and sat in one of the office chairs, he motioned for America to sit in the other.

"Very well. Make yourself comfortable, this may take a while."

End Chapter One

**O.k. what a lovely start to our story don't yah think? Keep tuned in for more updates!**


	2. England's Story

**I DO NOT OWN HETAIA…So where did we leave off, hmm? Ah, that's right, our valiant heroes were in an airport! And now England's story!**

_England was bored, he never liked the amount of time it took to get to America, sure it used to take longer back when there weren't airplanes, but America was closer then!_

_But we digress, he was bored and the co-pilot had been feeling ill. Speaking of which it seemed his trip to the loo would be post-poned as the restroom was being used for other…matters. England decided that the vomiting man could use his privacy now…_

_England vaguely noted that the illness seemed vaguely familiar, perhaps that new virus from Luxembourg?_

_England mentally shrugged and went in search of something to read, he had read most of his books already. When his search bore no fruit he sighed and picked up Shakespeare's 'Hamlet' for what must've been the millionth time and proceeded to read it from cover to cover three times before touch down._

_As they got off the plane England realized how well the co-pilot resembled death, his skin was now paler then an albino's and his temperature had dropped to unbelievable levels. As their feet met pavement the co-pilot started coughing violently, hacking up pure crimson. Some of the guards noticed and came over to ask if he was o.k. to which the pilot replied,_

"_John's coughing up BLOOD! Do you bloody think he's o.k.?"_

"_Umm…no?" God are all Americans this dense 'Our just all the one's I know?' England thought morbidly._

"_NOW"S NOT THE TIME TO BE MAKING BLOODY JOKES!" The pilot snapped, a large crowd of what must have been all the guards from the building._

_John collapsed and started shivering, in addition to his coughing, which had taken a turn for the worse and he started puking blood. A guard with a red cross on his shoulder stepped up and began trying to help with the situation. After a bit John stopped puking and just laid there spent, a grave expression on his face…_

"_Jim…if I die will you tell my wife I love her?" Jim, the pilot, nodded and said._

"_You're not going to die John, stop being so silly…" The co-pilot laughed a bit then turned his head, his eyes closed and Jim's eyes widened._

"_Is he…" The "medic" interrupted him,_

"_He's dead Jim." Jim just yelled about how unfair that was and how it wasn't true…which was proven correct when John's hand latched on to the "medic's" throat, and without hesitation started ripping flesh open with it's mouth. Time seemed to slow down as John gnashed it's teeth and chewed on ruby covered flesh._

"_I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" The soldiers started panicking, England stepped in._

"_SOMEBODY JUST BLOODY SHOOT THE DAMN THING!" Instead of shooting John though the just got the "medic" away from him and said fly him to a hospital, which the pilot nodded to and dragged the "medic" on board his plane. England sighed good help was hard to find these days. John got up and started the horrific eating process once again, the others struggled to help, in fact they all got bitten. _

_England sighed again and started towards the building, he had a life to live you know! About halfway to the building he heard an explosion, he looked back and saw the plane further down the runway blazing, it distracted the now dead guards somewhat so he took his chance and bolted to the building and he started barricading the door._

_He checked the other door and barricaded that too, he then looked through the office rooms one of the doors was closed, he opened it big mistake._

_When the people inside the building realized what was going on they locked them selves in the room in hopes of hiding. A zombie a broken in through the window and gotten them, England ran to a different room, zombies hot on his trail. When he got in he barricaded that door, although not as heavily as there wasn't anything good for barricading. _

_The room was simple, one filing cabinet and a desk with a computer on it. England noticed the computer and figured he should contact America with it…he would have called but he left his phone at home…_

_To his dismay he found that the computer only had access to construction signs on the highways…he still tried though. He entered in a message that should freak America out, and maybe send back up!_

_He would just have to wait it out…He didn't have to long before they got in and he had no weapons, he would go down fistfighting. 'Won't Scotland be proud…'_

"..And that brings us to now. Any questions?" America just stared and then slowly nodded.

"Yea! Why didn't you get a gun off of a guard?" He tilted his head in a questioning manor.

"Because, unlike you, I have common sense, I'm not about to get within biting range, when I can just run!" England just shook his head and looked to America, who seemed deep in thought.

"Hey! You said something about a disease from Luxembourg right? If it got to you then it probably got pretty far through Europe! And it's probably been flown over to me!" America was wide eyed and England swore his Nantucket had jumped when America said 'me'.

"I'm surprised you actually listened to the whole thing, and yes, you're probably correct. There hadn't been any reports of things like _that_ happening but we can check with France. Last I'd checked he had the largest infection rate in Europe. Do you have your phone?" America gave him a 'who do you think I am look' and reached into his pocket…and came out with nothing.

He checked the rest of his pockets at least ten times, nothing.

"Maybe I dropped it earlier?" He gave England a sheepish 'I didn't forget it' grin.

They retraced America's steps and indeed he did…it was a bit broken though…

"Dropped it? You did a bloody thorough job of trampling it to pieces! What are we going to do now?" America looked down dejectedly, then perked up.

"I'll be the HERO and you'll be my awesome side-kick!" England gave him a look that, if looks could kill, America, and anyone within a mile's radius, would be so dead he would of run out of heavens to got to.

"I'm not going to be your bleeding side-kick…just…no…*sigh* Where's your car…let's just get to the nearest city and figure out what's going on o.k.?" America, not wanting to be on the bad side of England's anger anymore just nodded and let him to his car.

This would be a long drive.

**Sorry it took so long to update, really I am! I only have two minute periods to write, plus I got sick the other day and just didn't want o write about dead things. Hey did any body get the star trek reference?**

**Today I cut my hand with my pencil writing this story…**

**Reviewers are awesome!**


	3. In Which Spain Speaks Spanish

**Hey!...It's been awhile hasn't it...*nervous chuckles* I'M SOOORRRYYY! I'VE TAKEN FOREVER!The chapter is short and maybe not the best but I swear I'll try to update the next chappie faster! ~Glares**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia if I did it would still be in the first season, if not episode.**

The first three quarters of the drive were thoroughly uneventful, the radio towers were static, so no news from there. America wanted to pop in his New Boyz or other band like that but, England wouldn't be caught dead listening to that, even now, especially now.

After an hour and a half of tense silence they came to a small side town. They decided to top off their gas and see if anyone here knew what was going on.

The gas station was boarded up from the inside and the sign was turned to close, which was unusual as it was the middle of the day(and the boarding up was weird too). America looked in through the cracks of the boards into the building while England tried to put gas in the tank "Stupid Americans EVERYHINGS backwards here!"

The commotion England was making blocked the groan from his ears, America though has 'Iggys Gonna Get Hurt Turn Around And See Why' senses, and as the name suggested he turned around, the zombie was right behind England he wouldn't get there in time so, "ENGLAND!BEHIND YOU!"England spun around and instinctively punched the thing in it's rotted face, it staggered backwards and almost immediately it regained its balance and lunged at him. England quick on his feet dodged and pulled his gun out, he quickly took aim and fired, twice to be sure.

He turned to America, " Thanks...It must have gotten to the city if it got this far already." America just nodded.

"There's a guy in there...looks like he blew his brains out when shit hit the fan. He has a cell phone we could use, we could call France, see if everything's all right over there." England agreed, he needed to know how his people were. The boards were to thick for them to break down, but there was an opening that one may be able to squeeze through if one was small enough. They looked at each other, America pushed England towards it.

"Good luck! I'm to muscular to fit through there besides you're, like, anorexic, or something."

"Damn fattie." England glared, but sadly America couldn't actually fit through there so...

They broke the window which was blacking the space. As England started to crawl through the space a bloody face appeared into the space and its owner tried to reach for England, its decaying teeth gnashing at him. Startled England jumped back, barley suppressing a yelp. America dispatched of it and England was in.

The place was a bloody mess(as in covered in blood, not just a mess), there were two dead bodies, the zombie and the suicide guys,blood all over the place. England spotted the phone, and a pistol. England went over and picked them up, the screen of the phone showed a picture of a woman and two twin boys. That reminded England of something, but he couldn't but a finger on it.

He left the gas station and they got back in the car, just in time too, behind them was practically the whole town. They sped off, leaving the dead inhabitants in the dust.

Once they were at least a mile away, England started dialing Frances number...concern bit at him no matter how much he tried to deny it, but France was his friend.

"Who iz zis?" France sounded frazzled but it was him.

"Thank god you answered you bloody frog!" A pause, England could here someone speaking frantic Spanish, he heard Romanos name a couple times, so it was safe to assume it was france, he could also hear a German accented voice going on about something.

"Angleterre? Oh it iz good to hear you are OK!We were worried about you! Your people are all so scary with ze eating!" Englands heart clenched, his people were...zombies now. Why wasn't he though?

"So, we shouldn't bother flying there then, what about you France?"

"Oh I"m bigger so it's spreading slower, but I'm at a loss...Canada, my son I don't know if he iz OK!"

"Who?" France sighed,

"Americas brother next country over." He swore someone in the background said "Birdie?" but you never know.

America heard the name Canada and started think, hard, Canada...CANADA!

"IGGY! WE HAVE TO GO SAVE CANADA! NOW!" And with that America set course for his brothers house.

On the phone France heard it and smiled, "So you two will bring him here? Thank you..really."

_Somewhere in Europe_

"...really." Spain was holding Romano and crying about all the poor tomatoes, or at least that's what Prussia thought he was talking about... On another note France just got a call from England...who was in America**(lolol IN America I can't say that with a straight face)**. But apparently they were going to go get birdie then come here...that was good...He'd do it himself...but transportation to Canada wasn't available so...yeah...He felt so UNAwesome standing around here. But only time would tell right?_

**Again sorry how long it took to update! I even had it written fo like, thanksgiving but...ugh No Excuses right?**

**But Seriously! Who can say they live in a country with a straight face...lots can but me and my friend can't so seriously...I said I was going to be in Germany and she cracked up and said "Don't you mean Prussia?" Just flicked her on the arm and said " He'll invade your vital regions for that!"**


End file.
